Fire Woman
by Mezmer
Summary: What happens when the Winchester brothers befriend a fire elemental who is an expert demon hunter? They team up with her to catch and kill Azazel of course! But things don't go smoothly and tempers rise. Is Fyre's passion enough to thaw Dean's frozen heart? (slight OOC and AU) I suck at summary's, its better that it sounds i swear!


The loud purr of the Impala comforted Dean as he sped down the freeway, AC/DC laying quietly through the speakers as to not wake his sleeping brother. A ball of light caught his eye a little ways up the road. As the Impala neared it the light turned into a bright ball of flame the size of a baseball and seemed to race alongside them. "St. Elmo's Fire," he chuckled shaking his head. The long drive out to California was taking it's toll on him but the sooner they got rid of this Rugarus the better. Suddenly the radio started to cut out, Fire Woman began to play over top of Back In Black "The hell..?" he muttered gently smacking the dash. The ball of fire seemed to glow brighter a soft giggle sounded right beside him causing him to jump slightly and curse before pulling over, he was obviously over tired and needed to sleep. He roughly shook Sam awake "You're turn" he grumbled as he got out of the car, the fiery wisp illuminated the dark road "you're not leading me off into some swamp and drowning me so you can stop wasting your time"

"you talking to yourself Dean?" his little brother asked laughing lightly as they passed on his way to the driver's seat. Dean shook his head and flopped into the passenger seat and slammed the door closed. "Since when do you listen to The Cult anyway?" Sam questioned as he started driving down the freeway/

Dean shrugged "it was back in black then the stereo went weird round about the same time that little ball of fire showed up."

"is that-"

"St. Elmo's fire? Who knows. Lets just ignore it the sooner we get to Cali the better." he replied gruffly closing his eyes. Sam nodded and continued to drive ignoring the wisp. As the sun began to rise the fire dimmed and disappeared all together. In time they got to their destination, a small city in the outskirts, Sam nudged his brother awake and they grabbed what information they had on the Rugarus. "ok, so basicly this sicko is eating people... started off as just craving meat, like cows and what not then he started wanting to eat his neighbours." Dean sighed, his voice rough with sleep.

"coffee first" Sam motioned to a cafe as he pulled into a parking spot next to a black 1970 mustang. Dean whistled at the pristine condition of the car as he passed it, the Impala looked dirty and worn down compared to it. As they went to go through the door they bumped into a short woman with brownish red hair and grey eyes

"I'm sorry i didn't see you guys there!" she chirped moving aside to let them pass with a small smile. Even in her dark black and red high heels she barely cleared Dean's shoulder.

"Are those werewolves?" He asked gesturing to said heels. She giggled lightly

"yeah, they're my favourite." she said blushing slightly, Dean froze, he heard the exact same giggle last night. He smiled at her before brushing past her.

"what's with him?" she asked. Sam shrugged.

"he's not the most social person when he wakes up." he chuckled she nodded.

"well it was nice meeting you...?" she started looking at him expectantly

"Sam, and that was my brother Dean." he supplied smiling at the small woman

"take care Sam." she said warmly as she walked passed him to the mustang. "I'm Fyre by the way!" she called to him as she got into the car and sped off. Sam waved before entering the cafe to find his brother sitting at a table with two steaming mugs of coffee.

"you feeling ok?" he asked as he sat down.

"what do you mean?" Dean replied taking a gulp of the hot beverage.

"Dude! She was hot and you didn't even _try_ to hit on her!"

"c'mon you know i don't start that kind of hunting this early in the morning." his little brother nodded before pulling out their information again and going over it while Dean stared of into space thinking about the disembodied giggle from last night and how the short woman's embarrassed giggle sounded exactly the same. Who was she? And why did he get the feeling he was going to see her again?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short :$ i hope you guys like it so far :) i'll try to update it as much as i can, please rate and review it! constructive criticism is appreciated 3


End file.
